


Returns and Lost Belongings

by Itsjez



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gen, Shiro (Voltron)-centric, Violence, post season two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 10:45:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11621928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsjez/pseuds/Itsjez
Summary: Shiro curled up in his small bunk, legs tight to his chest as he stared at the control panel on the wall opposite. Even now, days since he’d “returned”, everything felt different. Oh sure it wasn’t as if he’d been gone for a year or worse ten, but still. Just where had he gone?That question weighed most on Shiro’s mind.





	Returns and Lost Belongings

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to the super awesome Hauntedorangemoblie for the coolest gif for this story. Check out her other art [HERE](https://hauntedorangemobile.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> Also thank you to the mods for putting this event together.

A month. Thirty-two days since the battle with Zarkon. Over seven-hundred hours since he retrieved his bayard. A lifetime since his paladins had rushed to the black lion only to find him gone.

Shiro curled up in his small bunk, legs tight to his chest as he stared at the control panel on the wall opposite. Even now, days since he’d “returned”, everything felt different. Oh sure it wasn’t as if he’d been gone for a year or worse ten, but still. Just where had he gone?

That question weighed most on Shiro’s mind.

He could recall the battle. He could see Voltron’s sword blazing with fury as the paladins connected more closely than they ever had before. He could sense the victory, the pride welling up in his chest. Shiro remembered closing his eyes. He remembered smiling. He remembered opening his eyes in Black’s cockpit, six pairs of worried eyes looking up at him through the active screen.

“Shiro?”

The black paladin started, unfurling himself as Keith entered the room. Knowing Keith there would have been a knock, or several, but Shiro had obviously been too wrapped in his own mind to hear. Mentally, he scolded himself, but pushed the thought aside to meet Keith’s concerned gaze.

“It’s time for dinner. Hunk sent me to get you.”

It was easy, smooth, welcoming. It was filled with worry and fear.

“Right. I’ll be there soon.” He wasn’t hungry.

Keith frowned but whatever he wanted to say he held in. He was getting better at that. Shiro allowed himself a small smile as Keith turned to leave. It faded when the red paladin stopped.

“I know I’ve never been good at it...” an awkward pause. Shiro knew what was coming. He wished it wasn’t but didn’t stop it either. “I know I suck at talking, but if you want-”

“Thanks.” Shiro spoke quickly, wincing inwardly even as he cut Keith off.

Another moment and Keith was gone. Shiro shook his head then buried it into his hands.

He knew he should go. Except to grab some food goo and use the shower, Shiro had barely left his room since he got back. He knew the others were worried. He knew that he was causing that worry. He knew he was failing them as their leader and he cursed himself for his failings.

If he was being honest, Shiro knew he didn’t trust himself.

Even before Zarkon’s fall, his memory loss had been a risk. Now, another month was just gone. However, unlike his year with the Galra, Shiro had no idea where he’d been. He could have been taken and who knows what magic Haggar could have pulled. Who knew if she didn’t steal him away, implant some sleeper cell into him to make him attack the others. Who knew if it was safe to be near him.

But if he stayed in here, it would only cause more worry.

Shiro debated for a while. For much longer than a dinner, even if they waited for him to arrive, should take. It was late, but the courage rose just enough. Shiro grasped at the sliver with all his strength as he stood and moved towards the door and into the hallway.

Thankfully, the dining room wasn’t far. He passed the elevators that would take them to the main control floor. He passed the hallway that lead to the grand staircase and to innumerable other rooms. Well, there was a number, but Shiro couldn’t remember how many. Coran had said it once, two-hundred. Four-hundred? No, it had to be less than that surely.

He walked past the floors training room, smaller than the one downstairs, but just as equipped. Maybe it was-

Shiro gasped, feeling as though all the blood was rushing from his face. The corner of his eye. It was just a trick. It had to be. He took a breath, steadying himself.

The courage held, just enough for Shiro to take the two steps back. It stayed strong as he lifted his head, eyes fearful, praying that what he thought he saw wasn’t there, that it was all in his head.

Staring back at him, standing in the center of the training room was the Emperor of the Galra Empire.

Zarkon stood tall cutting an imposing figure that made Shiro shrink. Fear rose in him, his heart pounding like a precedent to one of his panic attacks. This wasn’t real; it was just his mind playing tricks.

Zarkon took a step towards him, purple eyes narrowing. Paladin. The word was spoken like a curse, twisted and cruel. You left too soon.

“Wh-what?” Shiro stuttered even as his heart began to slow. Despite what he had thought, this image seemed more...real. “What do you mean?”

The image only smiled, and then looked around the room. It has been so long since I have been in the Castle. Tell me, paladin, do the others fail as often as my paladins did? They are so weak. Once I am rid of you, they shall fall.

Rage boiled up to replace the fear. Shiro glowered at the Galra, teeth clenched tight. “They are not weak. Even if you did end me, they would defeat you.” He stepped towards the vision, arm igniting. “But I won’t give you the chance to harm them.”

\----

Pidge was used to spending the wee hours of the morning working on some project or another. Typically, she would work until Shiro came to check on her. Once, or twice, or more than that if she admitted it, Pidge had been working on a project only to wake up in her room the next morning. Of course, she knew who had carried her, but at the same time, it wasn’t until his disappearance that Pidge made any out loud confessions.

Now she had gotten into the habit of setting an alarm. Not too early, she couldn’t finish her work, but not so late, that she couldn’t get a few good hours of sleep. It was at this precisely calculated moment the green paladin found herself outside the training room, eyes wide in fear as she watched Shiro fighting the Gladiator.

It looked simple, but there was something wrong about the whole situation.

Shiro was the one with the “highest” score against the robot, and sure, she’d seen him flashback to his arena days while fighting the machine, but this screamed of something far worse. For one, Shiro’s Galra arm was glowing with deadly energy. He struck at the gladiator with vicious fury, muttering between heavy pants. If Pidge had to guess, Shiro was remembering his fight with Sendak, but then….

“SHIRO!”

Pidge jerked towards her leader, running as he fell. Above her, the Gladiator moved to strike the fallen paladin. Reacting, Pidge grabbed one of the green lion slippers Lance had gotten her into the habit of wearing, and chucked it at the robot. Being soft plush and designed for comfort, the slipper merely bounced off the top of the round head and plopped onto the floor.

But the distraction had worked. The head turned, the bright blue “eye” was now focused on her. Pidge gulped as she stepped back, the blue turning to gold then to a dark sickly purple. It stepped towards her, head tilting, almost in a laugh.

“No.” Shiro had pushed himself off the floor. Pidge could see now the cut just under his eye, little rivulets of blood dripping down his face. “You leave her alone.” He raised his arm, the deadly hum filling the room as Pidge looked between the two.

“Shiro? What’s going on? Is the castle going crazy again?” Pidge inched towards her leader, keeping the Gladiator as far away as she could. Keith had told her about the last incident when Sendak’s crystal had corrupted the castle, but they hadn’t had contact with any Galra in ages. Maybe a lingering thread? If she could shut it down, she could get Shiro some help. He wasn’t in his paladin armor and Pidge was willing to bet there were more than just a few bruises forming under the black cloth.

“Shiro, whatever’s going on, I’m going to shut it down. Cover me?”

She glanced hopefully at him, but there was no response in his eyes. Shiro was still standing in attack, muttering something. Now at least, he had the Gladiator’s full attention again.

“Shiro?”

Even as the name left her, the Gladiator lunged, and Shiro countered. Pidge yelped, scrambling towards the control room. She didn’t dare look back, trusting that wherever Shiro’s mind was he would protect her.

\----

Purple swirled around, rushing up like a punch to the gut then fading away to still calm. Everything around him shifted so fast Shiro could barely keep up without feeling sick, but he had too. Zarkon rushed at him again. He raised his arm to block but the emperor was faster, adjusting so minutely that Shiro was on his back before he could gasp for air. In the moment, he let himself pause, gasping as he settled to the ground. A voice echoed through the stars, his name called out in pain. Shiro thought nothing of it as he struggled to get up the knowledge of Zarkon’s approach spurring him on.

A change, sudden as the swirling around him, but from purple came green, bright and worried. Shifting his eyes over he saw the youngest paladin standing there, green waves emanating off her small frame. Zarkon turned towards her, how she had drawn his attention Shiro didn’t know, but his instincts rang out to protect this person. Leave her alone. He screamed the words, jumping to his feet as the arm activated. Like hell he was going to Zarkon the chance to get near Pidge.

His focus returned, and distantly Shiro noted Pidge fading from his world, but her green stayed. It spoke but he did not hear. Zarkon would not get near her and as the Galra lunged, so did Shiro.

He fought the burning green ever in his mind. Shiro felt it leave and he felt it stay. As Zarkon grabbed his arm and tossed him over onto the ground, Shiro heard blaring alarms, as if the ship was under attack. Zarkon approached, inhuman speed, deadly. Shiro rolled, dodging, jumping, twisting, desperate to land just one hit.

More lights came, distracting him. Red was first, searing with furious light. It jumped in the path of Zarkon as Shiro was thrown yet again. NO! He ran, grabbing the light, shoving it out of the way. He couldn’t let them. He had to protect them.

Blue rushed to his side followed by Yellow, Pink and Orange. The colors mixed so sickly with the purple Shiro felt he couldn’t see straight let alone fight. Zarkon approached, sneering but the colors fought him back. Shiro felt his knees give out, felt the hard ground catch him. There was Pink above him. A calm voice, pleading as the other colors fought. Shiro shook his head, muttering, Leave, you must leave. He can’t. He’ll hurt you.

Panic was rising now as the colors converged on Zarkon. The emperor seemed to be enjoying the game, swatting the others as if they were flies. Weak. The voice echoed as Blue, Yellow, and Red were crushed to the ground with a single attack. As Zarkon towered over them, the forms became clearer.

His paladins lay still on the floor, eyes closed in pain. Shiro fought, but the Pink was too strong, it held him back. He heard the Pink call out as he struggled, fought to get to his paladins. Run! Get out of there. LET ME GO! But Pink held him, she held him as he watched Zarkon approach. She held him as the Galra leader raised his foot to crush the Red. Shiro’s scream rang throughout the world as the hard foot came crashing down.

Then it stopped.

The foot hovered over the Red. Shiro dared a glance up, meeting Zarkon glare. Even as their eyes met, Shiro watched as the light faded away from Zarkon. He gasped as the Galra leader fell, landing hard on his back with not a word.

His heart leapt to his throat and Shiro felt his chest tightened as he stared. Zarkon’s prone form lay just next to the Red….no next to Keith.

Why was Keith here?

Shiro blinked, once then twice.

He tore his eyes from Zarkon to the one holding him. No longer did he see pink but just Allura. She was watching him, concern in her eyes.

“Well that...wasn't normal. Not even possessed ship normal.” Lance’s voice floated by causing the purple void around Shiro to stutter.

Keith was moving to help the Yellow to his feet. “Yeah, something is up. Maybe the fight with Zarkon did something to the system?”

Zarkon!

Shiro shuddered looking to the prone form of the leader. Instead of Zarkon, he saw only a robot, saw the Gladiator he had fought so many times before.

“Shiro?”

Eyes were watching him now, staring at him. Shiro just stared. He knew his heart was pounding too fast, that his breathing was heavy, his hands shaking. He knew this but he just stared even as the world around him swirled from purple to gold, purple, gold, to black.

\----

“SHIRO!”

This time the name echoed from every other person in the small room. Allura, since she was already holding him, was the one to catch the black leader as he pitched forward in a faint. Carefully, she moved to lay him down even as the paladins converged around them.

“Is he okay?”  
“What happened?”  
“What's going on?”

As they spoke, Shiro stirred. He groaned softly blinking up to the worried faces above him. Shiro found himself smiling weakly even as pain pulsed just behind his eyes.

“Hey,” he whispered his voice hoarse and weak. Hunk, of course, was the first to hug him. Carefully the large teenager drew Shiro’s head into his lap, eyes brimming with tears. Around him the others moved in, each reaching towards some part of his body, hands of comfort all around.

Only Coran abstained. The Altean stood over the Gladiator’s form, a frown on his face. Never before this had the Gladiator acted this way. Well, he reconsidered, recalling the time when Sendak’s crystal had taken over the castle. This had to be at least level with that. Shiro had been panicking while the others fought the machine. That at the very least led his mind to warning. He turned around, took a breath, and approached the small cuddle pile that had formed.

“You did quite a number on that Gladiator, number one.”

Six pairs of eyes turned to him. It broke his heart to see Allura so confused, but if his hunch was right…

“It wasn’t the Gladiator.” Shiro struggled to sit up, helped along by Keith, always sturdy behind him. Shooting the red paladin a smile, Shiro turned to face Coran. “The program, I never saw the Gladiator. You all saw the Gladiator?”

The others nodded, Lance adding a soft ‘yes’. Coran frowned but waited as Shiro gathered his thoughts. There was a deep sigh and Coran felt his heart beat just a little faster.

“It was Zarkon. I-I saw Zarkon. I was...you were…” He shook his head quickly, burying it in his arms. “He was here. He said he was going to hurt you. He said...I couldn’t let him...I couldn’t...I won’t....”

“Shiro!” Hunk moved first, grabbing Shiro’s face in between his hands. “Shiro look at me. Look at me.”

Panic had begun to overtake Shiro, his breaths growing heavier even as Hunk took hold of him. The words came but the tears were stronger. “H-Hunk. N-no you-don’t…”

Lance grabbed his right arm, just above the robotic arm. “Shiro listen to us. Zarkon is NOT here. You’re safe!”

Pidge joined in, grabbing the other arm. “We beat Zarkon. We beat him forever ago.”

The words slipped off, Shiro shaking his head. He turned to the Gladiator, back to his paladins and back again. “That….It was...It was Him. I don’t know how...but it was him.”

“Well, then, let’s fix that.” Keith was the only one who had not reached out to touch Shiro. Now he stood walking over to the prone form of the robot. With a quick movement Keith ripped the head from the Gladiator, sparks flickering from the wires hanging low. “No more Zarkon and no more Gladiators.”

Silence blanketed the room. Even Shiro’s staggered breaths had slowed, Hunk absentmindedly rubbing his leaders back. No one knew what to say, everyone just staring at Keith.

A clap of hands jolted through the silence as Lance jumped to his feet.

“Whelp that takes care of that” he said beaming at the others. “Who’s down for a movie night?”

\-----

Movie nights were, in general, a time of comfort and relaxation for the paladins of Voltron. Tonight, while they came in under more stressful than most, the group still tried to hold true to that feeling of just being together. Shiro found himself in the middle of the group, curled up with blankets swamped around him. Pidge and Keith sat to his right with Hunk and Lance to his left. Even Allura and Coran joined in, sitting off to the side, but still worried about the Black Paladin.

After a small squabble, the group decided to put on one of the few earth movies Pidge had managed to bring thanks to her laptop. They settle in, the images lighting up the room. For a while, it’s peaceful. Shiro forced himself to relax, using techniques he learned in the Garrison to breathe, in and out, in and out. Slowly, he felt his body give, his shoulders droop as he fell back in the sturdy couch, his eyes flutter closed, and his breathing stabilize.

So, you think you can stop me with your little tricks?

In an instant, the calm was gone, Shiro bolting up, but still sitting. Eyes flying open, Shiro gasped at the figure on the screen before him, as did the rest of the paladins.

Flickering in and out from the movie was Zarkon once more. His eyes were burning with anger as he stared at Shiro. Instead of the momentary relaxation he had once felt, Shiro now struggle to take in a breath as he bowed his head and shook with fear.

“What the quiznack?” Shiro felt Lance jump up beside him, Keith quick behind the Blue Paladin.

The image laughed cruelly as it hung before them. What a pitiful display from false paladins. You most of all, Champion. I have seen you fight in the arena; I have seen you defeat great opponents. Why then are you so weak compared to me?

“Shiro is not weak!” Pidge’s words rang out as she and Hunk moved to block Shiro from Zarkon’s gaze. Meanwhile, Allura stood off to her own side, glancing over her shoulder as Coran fiddled with the devices that controlled the set up.

Oh, but he is perhaps the weakest of you all. Zarkon’s eyes moved to Keith. This one at least fights like a true Galra, never backing down to defend others. But your ‘leader’ is nothing but wasted space and time. The gaze moved back even as Shiro looked up. He felt it was right, after all what was he but a monster created by the Galra for their amusement in the arena. You only defeated me once because the Black lion took pity on you. It will not happen a second time. Now come face me if you feel you-

A yell rang out as Lance moved, his bayard, Shiro didn’t know he had it on him, activating. One, two, three shots followed all clustered right in between Zarkon’s eyes. “Don’t you EVER call Shiro weak!” he screamed as he shot three more times in rapid succession. “Don’t you EVER talk about him like that.” Another three shots before Hunk reached out and pulled him away.

As he turned, Shiro saw the tears in Lance’s eyes, the shaking rage that took hold of him. Behind them, the screen flickered into darkness, Zarkon gone for the moment.

Lance pulled away from Hunk, deactivated his bayard, throwing it aside as he reached forwards to hug Shiro. “Don’t listen to him. You’re not weak. You’re strong, you’re our leader.”

Shiro was stunned for a moment, but quickly moved to return the hug. He and Lance settled down on the couch as all the others surrounded them, each adding more support. For a while, they stayed that way, a giant cuddle pile of paladins, Allura and Coran watching over them.

It was Pidge, nearly an hour later, who broke the soft lull that had washed over the paladins. “Shiro?” she began softly, touching his shoulder. “Zarkon, or whatever that thing was, he...he said you defeated him once because of the Black Lion? What did he mean?”

Tension threatened Shiro for a moment, but he willed it away as he looked towards the ground. “When you went to the swap planet, when I was bonding with the Black Lion so Zarkon couldn’t track us. I don’t know exactly what happened but…” Shiro bit his lip, eyes narrowing as he bore a hole into the ground. “Black showed me her creation, her powers.” He smiled softly, remembering how beautiful her wings had looked, how strong she really was. “Then he ripped that away.” His brow furrowed. “It happened so suddenly. We were in some strange place. Zarkon, he...he said if I died there, I would die in the real world as well. Then, well, we fought.”

A pause hung in the air as Shiro took a breath. No one spoke, but he could feel their eyes all watching him, waiting for more. With a steadying breath, he went on.

“I was losing. I...I almost died I think. Black, she saved me, blasted Zarkon away. Then I was just back, sitting in her like it had never happened. If it weren’t for the fact Zarkon couldn’t track us anymore I think I would have doubted it ever did.”

“The astral plane.”

Six heads whipped up from Shiro to Allura. The princess was deep in thought, her arms crossed and a finger just under her lips.

“Princess?”

Allura looked to them, relaxing her posture some. “The place he took you, what did it look like?”

“Purple,” Shiro responded almost immediately. “There were stars everywhere, and the ground was like a glass reflection of the sky. It was….It was beautiful.”

Suspicions confirmed, Allura sighed. “My father told me about it once, the astral plane he called it. It was…it is the realm of the Black Lion.” She met Shiro’s wide-eyed gaze and smiled. “The Black Lion’s wings they are more than just wings. They allow her to channel energy and physically transport herself through space via the astral plane. My father went there once, by complete accident. In the story he told, when the paladins were still whole, Voltron was battling a great enemy. Zarkon, full of rage, pulled both Voltron and the enemy into the astral plane. After the enemy was defeated in the astral plane, they returned to find its physical body had died. I think, after our battle with Zarkon, you may have been pulled into the realm and that was where you were for that time missing. But it is strange you don’t recall anything from that time.”

Silence fell over the room as Allura finished. To think there were so many more secrets to these lions both excited and terrified the paladins.

“Wait,” Keith started, talking quickly as the ideas formed. “You said if you died in the astral plane then you’re body dies. Does that mean that Zarkon’s spirit or soul or whatever is stuck there?” Allura nodded. “Then...then if we...if we go there can we kill him? Can we finally end Zarkon once and for all?”

“Keith-” Shiro started but the red paladin only shook his head.

“Think about it for a second. Zarkon’s body is obviously still alive, somewhere. It will be more guarded than anything else will and that witch won’t fall for another trap. So, since we can’t get to the body, why not take out the soul? It’s not as if he’s defenseless. And if we don’t do something he’s just going to keep messing with the castle and with Shiro.”

“I hate to say it, but I agree with Keith.” Lance sighed as he crossed his arms and scrunched his face. “It’s like when he was hunting us, except now he’s just hunting Shiro. It’s only going to get worse.”

“Okay, but how do we defeat him? How do we even get there?” Hunk’s voice of reason rang in. “Allura said it took a great rage for Zarkon to take Voltron to the astral plane before. I for one don’t want to take that path.”

“I don’t even know how to get there on my own,” Shiro said with a frown. “Every time I was more or less taken there against my will. I don’t know how to even approach this.”

Pidge tapped her foot against the couch. “Well, we know the Black Lion can get there when her wings are out. But for some reason I doubt she’d teleport us all even if we were in her cockpit. And to be honest, I think we’d need the lions to even have a shot of taking out Zarkon.”

A murmur of agreement at that and the debate carried on. It was clear the four non-black paladins agreed that they needed to get to the astral plane to help defeat Zarkon, but Shiro remained silent in thought as the debate went on around him. He knew he could not defeat Zarkon by himself, not without Black. He was sure Black did not want to outright kill her former paladin or else Zarkon would have died during their last fight. He also didn’t want to bring the rest of the paladins in on his mess. He didn’t want to risk losing them to a place he could never go.

“There has to be some way to get the lions there,” he thought. Fuzz filled the back of his mind but Shiro carried on. “Zarkon used rage once, but he had to have been there before that battle.” Shiro thought about the starry purple sky, the soft clouds, and the mirrored ground. He closed his eyes and focused, recalling the warmth of that place, even if he’d only experienced it for a moment. “Somewhere safe,” he muttered. “Somewhere he could be free and just focus on him and Black.”

“Shiro?”

As his name was spoken, the castle sprang to life around them. Shiro reacted first, standing on his feet, arm glowing, ready to take on whatever threat had come now. The others moved, each reaching for their bayard despite not wearing their armor. Coran had raced to a panel near the door and was furiously tapping away at the display.

Of all of them, Allura was the only one who did not seem startled. Instead of jumping up, she had sat down, mouth open in a small ‘o’. Shiro watched as she sat, deactivating his arm and rushing to her as she fell to her side. Cradling her to him, he watched as her eyes grew glassy and far away.

Coran, finding nothing on the scanners by the door, turned to see Allura fall. He raced over, kneeling on the ground and taking her hands in his own. “Princess?” he called as her eyes stared into nothing.

The remaining paladins surrounded the three, each ready with their activated bayard. Lance and Hunk would glance over their shoulders to see what was happening, but quickly turned back around. Shiro could only stare, watching Allura’s prone form. If, if somehow his battle with Zarkon had caused this. If Zarkon had hurt Allura…

Five loud roars echoed through the castle.

Allura blinked once, twice, five times, her eyes clearing as she sat up. “The lions,” she said in a hushed tone. Without another word, Allura pushed Shiro and Coran away as she stood and made for the door. A glance was shared among the paladins, before following after her.

Within minutes, they found themselves in the main control room, Allura moving to her position as the twin columns rose to meet her waiting hands. “Coran, prepare the ship for wormhole travel,” she commanded, despite the strange look her advisor gave her.

Coran looked to Shiro, concern filling his eyes. Shiro nodded to him. “Right away, Princess.” He moved with skill and years of experience, the castle ready within moments. “When you’re ready.”

Allura bowed her head, eyes closing as she concentrated. Shiro could tell something about this trip was different from a normal opening, but stayed silent as the rip in space appeared before them. Coran urged the castle forward and through the portal. Rushing blue light passed them, the travel through space taking mere moments before they arrived.

A desolate and destroyed planet lay before the castle of lions. Rocks floated all around the empty space, chunks of debris lost in an endless vacuum. Near the center of the planet was a hole so enormous in size and depth the paladins could clearly see the stars through it. Gasps of horror rang out through the control room as the pure destruction sunk in.

“Where are we?” Lance asked his voice soft. “Is this-is this Altea?”

“No.” Coran’s answer was sad, his eyes downcast. Walking from her station, Allura moved and put a hand on Coran’s shoulder, her own eyes filled with tears.

“It’s Zarkon’s home. The Galra planet.”

With a jolt, Allura and Coran twisted to Shiro, neither expecting his input. “The Black Lion brought me here once. It was right before I ended up on the astral plane that first time. She showed me Zarkon and Alfor, the peace that once existed.” He furrowed his brow, now staring intently at the two Alteans. “What happened? How did that peace become destroyed?”

As Allura moved to speak, Coran held a hand before her, shaking his head as he met each of the curious gazes the paladins gave him. “A mistake made by Alfor that lead to the destruction to this world and the deaths of over 90% of the Galra race.”

Questions burst forth from the other four paladins, each demanding something different. What mistake was made? How did it lead to this? Alfor and Zarkon were friends? Alfor was a paladin? Coran waited until they were silenced by a stern command from Shiro. Taking a glance at the planet, he recalled the destruction.

Alfor, the red paladin of Voltron, Zarkon’s right hand man, had made an alliance with newly found species of great engineers, the Olkari. Several Olkari were brought to this world to help study the lions further, to learn more of their secrets. For a while, it was a beautiful relationship.

There was an attack, Coran explained.

Hunters that preyed on the Olkari stole them and sold them, attacked the Galra home world. Voltron entered the fray but in a mistaken judgement call, a single blast flew. A beam of pure quintessence hit a refinery near the capital city, destroying it. The reaction grew and within mere minutes, the Galra planet was destroyed, along with most of its population. Not just Galra died. Thousands of Alteans died as did hundreds of Olkari. But the damage did not compare the annihilation of the Galra race. Zarkon’s own family who was lost in the destruction.

This, Coran continued despite the sheer looks of terror all but Allura and Shiro gave him, was when Zarkon first shifted Voltron as a whole to the astral plane and with his rage the paladins won the battle. Afterwards, blame was placed and old friendships broken. A new war began with Voltron in the middle.

“10,000 years later, that war continues. Zarkon has not been defeated yet, and I believe, no matter who is to blame, we must end this.”

Coran’s story had gone deep, Shiro reflecting on the new information the advisor had given them all. His heart felt heavy in his chest, lips tight as he considered his actions. A purr deep in his mind urged him forward.

“I need to go down there,” he spoke, interrupting whatever conversation had begun.

Expecting a chorus of no’s, Shiro was shocked to see the others just look at each other. Keith nodded in understanding. “Okay, but you’re not going it alone.”

He wanted to argue and for a split second, Shiro almost did. But Keith was right. “Alright then. Suit up and get to your lions.”

\-------

From a distance, the Galra planet was broken by an immense force. Up entering whatever atmosphere it had left, the paladins found a world more broken than any they’d ever seen. Rivers of broken lava ran like cracks across the surface, spewing forth molten blasts every so often. The world itself was dark and barren. No signs of life existed anywhere.

Four lions approached slowly, guided by Coran from the distant castle-ship to where the capital city once stood. His steady voice led them towards the northern edge crater. The advisor did begin giving them a history lesson about how the world once looked but a quick ‘is this really the time’ from Pidge diverted Coran’s attention back to the mission.

They hovered there in silence. Each paladin stared at the wound. Hunk felt sorrow for the Galra that had lost their lives here and for the innocents that had suffered later because of it. Lance remembered Earth, fearing the day something like this could happen. Pidge thought of Coran’s story and of the great buildings that must have stood here once. Keith noticed on his anger, towards what he wasn’t sure, just knowing that it was burning hot in this moment.

Shiro focused on his lion. She had been created on this world. She had been one of its protectors, one of its great legends. She had come here, to Zarkon’s world, and she had been claimed by him. Shiro wondered how she felt returning to this world once more.

His probing thoughts were met with sadness for days gone by. He felt her anger at the result of this catastrophe, her sorrow at losing so many. Then, in a flash, he felt her curiosity. Images flashed through his mind, just barely making sense, but Shiro nodded. “Let’s go,” he agreed as the map appeared on his screen and they began moving.

Hunk was the first to notice Shiro moving away from the group. Following his leader, he made sure to bring the others out of whatever thoughts preoccupied them. The paladins quickly fell in formation, gliding over the planet’s terrain.

“So where are we going?” Lance asked after they’d been flying for a few minutes.

For a moment, he received no response, but then, as they crested over the horizon, a much smaller crater appeared. Shiro headed for it, then over the edge where he spotted a shape in the distance.

“There,” Shiro replied as he urged his lion forwards. She needed no real telling as Shiro could feel the pure joy racing through her at the sight before them. It grew larger as they approached.

Before them, stood a lone building carved from ancient stone. It was enormous, at least half the size of the Castle of Lions. Pillars surrounded what looked like a temple of sorts, the front door easily large enough for the Black or any other lion. The place was in ruins, but, with the help of the Lion’s vision, Shiro could see the markings that adorned it. He smiled as he felt joy rush through Black.

This was her temple. Shiro recalled the visions she had shown him, realizing quickly this had been built where her asteroid had landed. This place had been built for her, and for those who loved her to come visit.

“Paladins,” Coran’s worried voice echoed through Shiro’s cabin. “Keep your distance. The scanners are picking up some sort of anomaly in that area.”

“Anomaly?” Pidge sounded confused.

“Yes, similar to the one we picked up when we met Ulaz. The space-time in this area is different than it should be. You should stay back until we can locate the source. Send in a probe and get back to the edge of the crater. We’ll have this figured out in a few ticks.”

Affirmatives surrounded him, but Shiro made no motion to move. His lion didn’t want to go away, only in. Not truly thinking Shiro relented, his hands pushing the controls forward towards the front door as they approached the temple.

Keith was the only one really watching when Shiro moved forwards instead of away like the rest of them. He turned Red around worried for his leader. “Shiro?” he called through the coms, gaining the attention of the others. Shiro didn’t respond, the lion he piloted stopping just a few feet from the front door. “Shiro!” Keith yelled louder, now urging Red forwards. Even as he raced to get to his leader, Keith was too far as the brilliant blue wings appeared. He almost made it as the Black Lion roared into the echoing chamber. His claws were about to connect when the largest lion vanished without a trace.

Hitting the ground instead of a lion sent Keith stumbling for a moment. He got up quickly, moving away from the temple and back to the other paladins. Across the coms, he could hear the panic and fear growing. Shiro had left them again. This time he’d taken the Black Lion with him.

“Yelling isn’t going to fix this.” Keith, inwardly surprised at his own steady voice, grabbed the other’s attention. “We need a plan.”

“A plan? Shiro just disappeared right in front of us to whatever anomaly Coran was talking about. What plan is supposed to help us, mullet?” Lance sounded desperate, so Keith refused to let himself rise to the bait.

“I-I don’t know. But there has to be some way to access whatever place they’ve gone to.”

“They probably are on the astral plane,” Pidge corrected. “Shiro was muttering about this being her home, her temple. I’m assuming he meant the Black Lion. So, if they vanished like before, I’d bet they ended up on the astral plane.”

Allura added her own confirmation to that, Coran still working on trying to figure out what was going on here. Still, no plans for getting to the astral plane or getting Shiro back were offered.

“Maybe,” Hunk began hesitant. “Shiro was bonding with the Black Lion yeah? That’s how he led us here. So, maybe if we focus on our lions, on our bond. Maybe if we try to reach out to Shiro, to the Black Lion and try to form Voltron? I don't know it's a dumb idea.”

Keith shook his head. “No, it's the only idea we’ve got.” He paused, thinking about Shiro for a moment. “Let’s try it.”

Settling down nearer the temple, the four paladins turned off their coms and focused. They had done this several times before, forming Voltron on a moment’s notice. Now they focused on that bond. Keith smiled as the energies between them flowed. Once they had connected, the paladins reached out towards the temple, towards Shiro. They called for their leader, the head of Voltron. The strain caused Keith to form little beads of sweat on his forehead.

Shiro responded.

He was confused at first but then a jolt of pain echoed through their connection. It spurred the other paladins on, the bond allowing Shiro to bolster himself against the unseen enemy. Turn back, their leader seem to say. He’s too strong.

“He might be too strong for you, but he’s not too strong for us all,” Keith replied and with one final push, he felt the world slip away.

\-------

When given a moment to observe it, the astral realm of the Black Lion could easily overwhelm even the strongest of minds. Endless void stretched as far as the universe itself. It was a terrifying place just as much as it was a world of beauty and life. Most of the visitors to this world, chose not to focus much on the nature of it, instead enjoying the peaceful vision of stars both above and reflected below.

The paladins of Voltron had no such time to reflect on their location.

As the material world slipped away, the four paladins had only a moment to gasp in awe at the world before a shout drew their attention to the battle below. Just beyond where they had arrived lay the hulking figure of the Black Lion. Instead of the protector they were used to seeing, they instead saw the lion on its side, the glow of its eyes dimmed even as two smaller figures fought before it.

Keith landed his lion first, rushing out of the cockpit and to the fray. Worry rushed through him as he scrambled from the Red Lion’s mouth, bayard extended to a sword. Behind him, he felt the other paladin’s joining his mad scramble, the bond still pulsing between the five of them. As he moved forward towards the fight he saw Zarkon land a blow to Shiro’s chest pushing him far away only for the Galra leader to vanish and reappear right where Shiro was going to land.

Moving fast, Keith raised his sword, rushing Zarkon and using the surprise to cause the Galra to dodge out of the way. Shots rang out behind him as blue energy whooshed overhead aimed directly at the emperor. A slice of green followed Zarkon reaching up to catch the string even as the blade wound around his arm, a jerk of electric energy shooting forth. Zarkon dropped the wire in shock the weapon retracting to Pidge’s waiting hand. Hunk was behind her, his cannon ready as Zarkon rose once more.

\-------

Twice before had the paladins directly engaged Zarkon in combat. The first time Keith had taken a substantial beating even with his lion to protect him. If Shiro hadn’t managed to return right then Keith was certain Zarkon would have taken the Red Lion again. In their second battle, they met Zarkon on a closer playing field. With their bonds with their lions strengthened, the Paladins once more held off Zarkon’s attacks but none forgot it was again because of Shiro and the Black Lion that the day was won, even if they’d lost their leader for a month after.

Now five fought as one. While they hadn’t been paladins for a long time, Allura’s intense training and strict rules had brought them farther much faster than the paladins before them. Zarkon quickly found himself hard pressed to keep up with the five shifting targets, each moving in at the precise moment and out again as he grew close. Shiro and Keith did their best to keep Zarkon occupied while Lance, Pidge, and Hunk used their attacks from a distance.

One misstep was all it took and Pidge to released her bayard. It shot out winding around Zarkon’s arms, trapping them. He struggled for a moment before the electric jolt accompanied by blasts from Lance’s weapon threw him to his knees. The instant he was down, Shiro was there, arm glowing purple as he held it under Zarkon’s chin.

A sudden stillness overtook the battle accompanied only by the low hum of Shiro’s arm. The four other paladins stood firm, each with weapons raised and ready. Pidge kept her thumb over the little button ready to send another shock if it was needed. Keith stood to the side of Shiro, sword raised as Lance and Hunk steadied their weapons.

After many battles in the arena, Shiro had no problem holding his arm perfectly still, right at the juncture where a single blow would end Zarkon forever. The Galra glared at him, mouth firm as he spoke with that eerie echoing voice.

“You are weak. You think trust and friendship can protect you?” Shiro said nothing prompting Zarkon to continue. “The Black Lion only chose you out of pity as you ally yourself with traitors and destroyers.”

“I don’t know what happened to your world, and I do trust that I do not have the full story.” Shiro’s voice was calm, not betraying the quickened pace of his heart. “But you enslaved millions; maybe billions of planets, tortured other races, and took away choice from many.” He paused, eyes softening slightly. “You are weak. You have turned away all those who attempt to help you. You tried to steal the Black Lion by killing me in this world once before. You and your druids took my hand, made me kill innocent creatures in that arena.” Red flashed and for a moment, Shiro pressed his hand closer. It would just take a flick but he held still. “You refuse to trust and only try to command.”

Zarkon sneered. “Again you try to lecture me. Trust killed my people. Trust destroyed my family. Trust will only lead you to destruction.”

“Trust is what defeated you today.”

“Do not presume this battle has ended.”

A blink and Zarkon was gone. Shiro turned as he felt a hand close down around his throat. As before, his feet left the ground, the Galra Emperor holding him in the air as the hand moved to crush his windpipe.

“I will not lose to the likes of you,” Zarkon declared as he raised Shiro high and threw the paladin to the ground. As the body hit Zarkon moved, ducking the blaster fire and sword. Claws extended he raked down as Shiro rolled to the left.

Pain seared through Shiro as he moved out of the way. He gasped out as his human hand grasped at the wound on the right side of his body. Behind him, he heard shouting and blaster fire and knowing he should help Shiro moved to stand. His legs decided to get him only half way up before another blow struck him in the middle of his back, sending Shiro flying forward a few feet. The ground rushed up towards him as he hit with a dull thud. Bouncing slightly, Shiro groaned as he closed his eyes just for a moment. He had to get up. They had to defeat Zarkon or this battle would never end.

Shiro could feel the very ground tremble as he pushed himself up into a sitting position, panting hard, hand still pressed to his side. Zarkon was engaged with the others but Shiro noticed his gaze was more often directed towards him than not. As Shiro struggled to try to get to his feet, he watched as Zarkon slipped past Keith and rush towards him.

A roar echoed through the battle. Two giant black paws appeared before him much as they had when the wormhole had scattered them across the universe. Shiro started slightly but watched in amazement as the lion roared again, lowering her head. Brilliant blue light poured forth straight at the attacking emperor.

He watched as the light engulfed Zarkon. His eyes grew wide as four more roars and four more beams of blue light joined the first, each focused on this singular point. He heard the scream of agonizing pain ringing in his ears even as he refused to look away. Zarkon fell to his knees, eyes still burning as he and Shiro stared at one another. Shiro watched as in mere seconds the great leader of the Galra Empire was reduced to ash by the Lions of Voltron.

It was done in an instant.

Shiro felt he could have blinked and missed the horror he had seen, but rather he found the image of Zarkon’s demise seared into his mind. Eyes wide in horror he looked up at the Black Lion. She seemed indifferent, standing proud over her paladin like a mother over her cub.

“Paladins! Paladins can you hear me?” Allura’s frantic voice over the com in his helmet distracted Shiro from the moment. “Paladins please respond!”

Around him, Shiro saw the lions over their respective paladins, each ready to take on whatever threat came. He noticed the paladins staring at him, none quite sure what had just happened. Again, Allura called as the silence from the paladin’s stretched on.

“We’re here Allura,” Shiro responded, voice not feeling his own. “We’re okay.”

“Thank goodness.” Her voice seemed to calm as she sighed a breath of relief. “Zarkon is he…”

The question lingered as the other paladins picked themselves up and made their way over to Shiro. Hunk, being the closest, was the first to run over, helping Shiro sit up, frowning at the way their leader still held a human arm over some sort of wound. The others surrounded him, their expressions differentiating for each paladin.

“I don’t think Zarkon will be a threat any longer, but I feel the sooner we leave this place the better.” Diplomacy was never his strong suit, but Shiro felt this answer was better than describing what had really happened. He moved to stand and, with Hunk’s help, was able to manage some sort of balance on his feet.

“Very well. Get to your lions. Coran and I have a plan to bring you home.”

They did as she asked.

Shiro allowed Hunk to help him to the Black Lion’s mouth before waving the worried paladin off. “I can do it,” he assured the younger man, adding a smile for good measure. With reluctance, Hunk let him go.

Wanting to put on a strong face, Shiro walked with confidence into his lion and towards the cockpit. It took a few stumbles and using the wall for support before Shiro made it up to the small room. The ache in his side was burning more now as he sat in his chair, hands reaching for the controls as the Black Lion responded to his presence. As the blue lights came up, Shiro felt panic race through him. He saw Zarkon’s face as it shattered and turned to nothing but dust. Releasing the controls, he doubled over in panic, eyes wide, and breathing fast. Around him, he felt the world shift, vaguely noting as the purple sky faded to the dull gray of the Galra’s home world. The others would be coming to him soon so Shiro tried desperately to put himself back in order with no success. Instead, he found himself sinking down quickly, falling from his chair to the floor as a deep blackness overtook him.

\-----

It was days later when Shiro awoke from the healing pod and into the warmth of his fellow paladins. The five of them spent the time comforting and supporting one another. To Shiro’s surprise, they had told Allura and Coran exactly what had happened leading to the decision among the group to return to the Olkari, wait, and see what would happen next. They waited for news from the Blade, training among the Olkari and working on their survival skills before a reply came.

Coran came during a dinner with Ryner and her people, his face tight and worried. As he approached all eyes turned to him, the jovial mood souring quickly.

“Whelp,” he began, taking a seat next to Allura. “According the Blade insiders, Zarkon is no more. Whispers around the empire tell that the Great Emperor has fallen after ten thousand years.” He stopped, twiddling his mustache. “Instead on chaos and anarchy, another has stepped into Zarkon’s place.” Coran looked to Allura, taking her hand in his. “Princess, I am so sorry. It would seem that Lotor has returned and taken his father’s mantel.”

Allura gasped, her free hand covering her mouth. “No,” she whispered. “He’s...he’s alive?”

“Yes. According to the Blade of Marmora, he was off planet when the attack occurred. He has been in hiding ever since and...and he is intent on the destruction of Voltron to uphold the honor of the Galra Empire.”

Shiro watched as Allura’s hand tightened in Coran’s, her face going hard. She turned looking at them all, before standing suddenly. A hush came over the Olkari people who attended, all watching as the Altean Princess spoke. “I have just received news that the thought to be dead Prince Lotor, son of Zarkon, has come to face us. Once the lions and we returned, we fought Zarkon and sought to end his tyranny. It was on another plane of existence that the Paladins of Voltron were able to accomplish what had not been done in ten thousand years. These five paladins defeated Zarkon.

“Now his son comes to claim his throne and continue on this dark path. It is our duty as the Defenders of the Universe to see that whatever Prince Lotor has planned does not happen, but we will need the help of you. Our goal is to free those who wish it from the Galra Empire and to return balance to the Universe. It will be a long fight, but I know we will be victorious. All I ask now is, are you with us?”

A chorus of cheers was her answer. Frantic energy overtook the space as Olkari rushed from their meals to spread the news of Zarkon’s defeat and Lotor’s return. Allura instead opted to sit down in her chair as Ryner began directing her people on the best course of action.

Turning to her paladins, Allura smiled. “I’m afraid the universe hasn’t quite finished being saved yet.”

Shiro glanced to each of the paladins, nodding to them before finding Allura’s gaze once more.

“We’re with you princess.”


End file.
